Joys of marriage and children
by Firedolphin101
Summary: kinda changed the tittle but same story so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A pink hedgehog rolled over and snuggeled into her black and red hedgehog husband soon the pink hedgehog woke up and looked around and yawned and soon pulled off the felt to arms wrap around her round buldging stomach,

"Hey were you going"a deep voice asked groggily

the female hedgehog leaned back into her husbamds chest and smiled answering

"Jr. is hungry"

"Or,Amy is it a another crave for chocolate?"the male asked now fully awake

amy huffed"maybe a little shadow....why!?"

shadow luaghed"I put your stash of chocolate somewhere else last night"

Amy's eyes widdened with horror who knew her husband was so evil she looked at hime with her jaw dropped almost far enough to hite the floor,not really but STILL

her chocolate stash she needed that chocolate more then any was she supposed to survive through the looooong nine mounths sure she was only seven and a half mounths pregnant BUT STILL her chocolate stash.

he luaghed he knew what she was thinking how evil he was for taking her chocolate stash it wasn't that hard to find it was only in their dresser drawer under the socks,he came up with an idea.

"hey amy"he said slyly and sweetly

"What you evil man"she mummbeld

shadow pointed to his lips"give me a big kiss and i'll tell you were it is"

amy looked at him and pointed to his lips saying""i don't kiss evil people's lips"

shadow rolled his eye's and grabbed her chin and kissed her full on the lips.

a couple seconds later he pulled away,he whisperd a quiet'I love you'

Amy looked up at him she just kissed and evil chocolate hider man then stated"there so now you have to tell me were the stash is!"

shadow looked up at the celling and back at her,then sighed"fine....iiiiiiit's...I don't remember"

Amy felt her mind go blank it,crikets where heard in her head she tried to soak in what he said'he forgot were he hide the stash'played over and over in her mind she turned to him her eye's felt like she was goning to die

"you forgot"she said slowly

shadow looked up at the celling nodding slowly

"you forgot"she asked again

shadow looked at her frowning"you already asked that....I tried to tell you if you kissed me I would tell you and now I forgot..."

suddenly her lips were against his,Shadow smiled througe the kiss,soon there lips parted.

"do you remember now"she asked hopefully

He rolled his eye's to the celling"hmmmmmm....in the bathroom in the towl drawer"

Amy stood up smiling"I love you"

shadow eyebrows just raised making"hm"noise and turning over to go back to sleep,life with amy was never boring for him he looked at the clock that stood on a small nightstand table"7:45..dang Jr. bad time to get hungry"Shadow mumbeld to himself and got out of bed he was only wearing blue and white boxer,he sighed and walked into the bathroom.

Amy heard the door open and didn't bother to look up she was in a critical moment.

shadow tilted his head"whats wrong?"he asked

Amy sighed"I don't know what to get"

shadow rolled his eye's"I thought by now the stash would be gone"

the hedgehog female glared at him and wen't back to thinking

"Amy"

Amy didn't replay she was deep in thought'If i eat the M&M's I should be good'

"Amy"shadow tried agian no answer

Her thoughts wen't on'hmmmm but then i could eat-

"AMY!!"

Amy jummped a little"what shadow is the house on fire!?"

Shadow shook his head laughing"your goona be late for work and could you move i need to get a towl"

Amy just sighd luaghing to.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day wen't past in no Shadow and Amy stood inside of WalMart looking for more chocolate.

"Amy we have been standing here for almost 20 minutes juct pick something out"Shadow complained

Amy turned to him"look I need chocolate to survive"

"No you don't all you need is tender and love"he mumbeld after saying that shadow just yawned and waked down the Isle and soon somthing caught his was a bag of Snickers he felt his mouth water a he never actculy tried snicker bars but mybe this once...The black hedgehog snatched up the bag and headed back to his wife.

Amy smiled seeing him with a bag of Snicker bars when he was close to her she laughed.

"What"he asked tilting his head

"I thought you hate candy shopping"she answerd still laughing

Shadow just shrugged"yea I know are we done yet"

"yes"

"really"

"yes really"

"really,really"

"Shadow!"

"yes?"

"shut-up"

After buying chocolate for the 'chocolate stash' they headed out to the parking lot got in their 2010 Mustang and buckeled already reached for the Snicker bars and tore the bag open with his teeth.

Amy just stared at him her eyes wide he was WORSE then her when it comes to just watched as he tried a bite and soon almost ate the whole he looked at her and offerd her a Snickers bar.

"you want one"he offerd

"no thanks I just lost my appitiet"

"you sure"he offerd agian

"positive"

Shadow just shrugged and went back to eating his Snicker he was done he looked at her and said"are you gonna start the car?"

Amy blinked"huh oh yea"she soon turned the key and headed home.

Her husband Shadow the hedgehog was a PIG

read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I havent updated in a LOOOONG time but I promise to so heres chapter 3 I own nothing

It was december 14,a month had past Amy's stomach had gotten bigger it was was really excited about planning a Christmas party fisrt she had to get shadow to agree to do walked into the living room to see shadow watching CSI she sighed.

"um Shadow"Amy spoke up,Shadow turned from the t.v and looked at sighed sitting next to him she turned off the t.v.

"we need to talk"she said after a couple seconds of scilence"about a Christmas party"

Shadow shot up from the couch"Christmas party!"he exclaimed,shadow shook his head"no,no,no remember last years!"he continued

(FLASHBACK)

_It was knuckels,Sonic,Tails,Rouge and well everyone else,it was time to eat everyone sat at the had tons of food everywhere of course this was amy and shadow's first christmas as husband and everyone had gatherd their food and sat down after a quick say of grace they dug snickerd and whisperd to knuckels_

_"hey watch this"sonic whisperd as he got a spoon full of mashed patatos and flung it directly at fliched as the patatos hit his face he growled glaring at sonic in anger and picked up with his fork part of a Sloppey Joe and flung it across the growled as did Shadow soon it became a full food fight war food was going the whole 'war' ended everyone looked around Amy glared at Sonic,the blue hedgehog gulped"um heh no hard feeling right"Amy pointed to the closet door._

_"you started this you clean it up"she seethed in anger_

(END FLASHBACK)

Amy sighed"yea i remember"she looked at shadow with a pleading face"well this year will be diffrent trust me please"she begged

Shadow still shook his head and said"last year party was good enough you can make it one year without a party"

Amy sat there and ponderd after like 5 minutes she had a sly smile come on her face she looked at shadow and smiled sadly"thats okay I can understand if you don't want a party"Shadow nodded and turned back on the t.v and watched the end of sighed sadly and continued"I mean I just thought that like sense this is are second Christmas together I thought you would want to"Shadow stopped watching t.v and looked at eyes were watery and she still spoke"maybe I can get rouge to do it or something"

Shadow sighed he hated seeing her like this and mummbled"fine will throw the party-"befor he could finish Amy's lips were pressed against his after a couple of seconds she pulled away and said happily"thank you I'm gonna get started"she soon took off up a couple seconds of being alone Shadow smacked himself in the forehead and thought'she played me'after that thought he bolted upstairs to find Amy upstairs on the phone talking to rouge about the party.

"so it's gonna be here at 6:00 till whenever everybody leaves..uhuh...yup...okay bye"Amy finished and hung up she looked up at shadow and happily said"what's up"

Shadow shook his head and said"you played me"

Amy gave a sly grin and said"well maybe a little bit but worked"

Shadow gave her a sly grin and stepped closer and whisperd"now your gonna pay"befor Amy could replay shadow had already pinned her down on the bed he was on top of her and was extremly carefull of her of course was laughing and said through giggles"what are you hehe gonna do"Shadow ponderd for a second then gave her a sly Amy could say something Shadow started to tickle pink hedgehog started to laugh trying to find words to say"s-stop hehe Shadow not hahhehe funny"after a couple second he stopped he gently wiped tears away that she cried from laughing so black hedgehog gently kissed her his left hand on her cheek the other hand on her a couple of seconds he broke away,Amy giggled snuggling into his neck saying though it was muffled"I don't think I can wait two more months Shadow"Shadow just gave"hm"and kissed her lips again then trailed down to her sighed and whisperd"shadow"Shadow stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her

Amy smiled"I need more chocolate I ran out"

Shadow just laughed and rubbed her round belly"will worry about chocolate later,focus on the party that you played me into letting you do"

Amy ponderd for a second"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

well here's chapter 4 enjoy i own nothing oh and make sure your not eating anything i don't wanna get sued this chapter is going to be funny....well i hope it is.

It was the day of the party and everyone came it was sonic,knuckles,rouge,cream,tails and of course shadow and music could be heard from the house and screaming and yelling mostly from sonic,knuckles,gosh they were party animals the girls sat in the kitchen they were brain storming how to get the two party animals to shut up.

rouge sighed and said"we can shot them"

Amy shook hear head"to much of a mess"

"electrocution"

"no were ar we gonna get enough volts"

"choke"

"were not strong enough to hold them down"

"we could lock them in the basement"

"they just scream even more"

as Amy and rouge were thinking cream had an idea strike her and smiled saying"how bout truth or dare"Amy frowned and said"hows that gonna shut them up"cream shook her head"to play...you guys are starting to scare me"

The girls walked into the living room,rouge shut of the music after doing so cream spoke up"lets play a game"Amy then cut in"how bout truth or dare."

The boys looked at the girls then the other males and sighed,soon enough they all sat down,Amy as well with a little help from shadow.

Cream went first"okay knuckels truth or dare"

"dare"

cream smiled evilly"I dare you to strip down run in front of the house next door and scream like and idiot"

knuckels growled stripping down lucky he was drunk or he'd never do it,Shadow covered Amy's eyes as knuckles stripped soon knuckles was in his birthday suit and a couple seconds later they heard him screaming everyone started to laugh but stopped when they heard a rifle going off and knuckles screaming like a girl the Friends stopped wide eyed and just ignored him at kept playing next was Shadow.

Shadow looked around the room and then set his eyes on sonic"Sonic"

"AHHHH...yes Shadow"sonic squeaked

"truth or dare"Shadow smiled evilly.

"....dare..."sonic whispered

shadow smiled tilting his head"I dare you to....go outside no clothes and make me a snow angel"

"buut shadow it's coooold"sonic whined like a 3 year old

Shadow shook his head smiling"a dares a dare"

sonic stripped down and headed out side.

Amy sighed saying"is it just me or is this place turning into a strip house"

Soon sonic came back inside and was shaking,once again shadow covered Amy's eyes and hissed at sonic"get some clothes on"

Sonic smirked and said in a cocky voice"what the matter shadow am I bigger then you is that why your covering Amy's eyes"

everyone fell silent and looked at shadow then sonic,cream spoke up"um..guys it don't matter who's bigger"

sonic chuckled"yea because everyone knows I am"

Shadow stood up and glared at the blue hedgehog"oh really faker"the black and red hedgehog was unbuckling his black belt he was wearing and soon threw it to the side,then unbuttoned his pants and zipped them down.

"OKAY we are not having a 'who's bigger' contest in here"Amy interrupted

Cream agreed"yea lets just get back to truth or dare and sonic put some clothes on"everything was soon settled was up next for truth or dare,the pink pregnant hedgehog scanned the room and laid her eyes on Shadow.

"alright shadow truth or dare"

"dare"

"uuuuummm I want you to....i don't know sing 'im a barbie girl' "Amy giggled and got up with shadow help and headed t the cd case and took out a cd that said aqua on it,then put it and gave shadow a mike and turned it seconds later he was singing.

All the girls sat there giggling as the boys laughed loudly,sonic was slamming his fist in the couch and said"WOW shadow singing...hahaha barbie girl and on top of that hes...hahahaha got a small dick."

suddenly everything got quiet and you could even hear crickets the music just magically stopped,Shadow clutched the microphone slowly and then whipped it at sonics head shouting"THAT'S IT FAKER"shadow unbuttoned his pants did the zipper his pants dropped down to his knees as he pulled down his black and red boxers.

sonic sat there wide eye rouge and cream wolf whistled as amy blushed,sonic eyes shifted to the floor as shadow pulled up his boxers and smiled"well faker"sonic nodded slowly and squeaked "your bigger"

That night everyone left and headed home this was going to be a Christmas party they will never forget Amy and shadow were taking a warm bath together and talking about the party"well that was fun"Amy said giggling,shadow rolled his eyes rubbing her tummy"yea real fuuuun"he kissed the top of her head Amy then spoke"next years gonna be funner"

shadow sat there wide eye '_next year'_ he thought

review please


	5. Chapter 5

hello new chapter i own nothing enjoy oh just to let you all know the next couple chapters if ya'll want me to continue is gonna be focused on winter.

A few days have past since the whole party and now was starting to get chilly Amy and shadow were inside drinking hot coca and watching t.v when they heard a knock at the door Shadow sighed getting up when he answered it was the blue hedgehog Sonic.

"what do you want"shadow mumbled

sonic shook his head"Tails,Knuckles and I are having a snowball fight you wanna join"

Shadow tilted his head"whats a snowball fight"

Sonic jaw dropped to the ground and snickered"you never had a snowball fight"

Shadow shook his head,Sonic bent down got a handful of snow and made into a ball then said"you take the snow like this and throw it at a person like this"sonic then threw it at shadow face.

Shadow slowly wiped the snow off his face"faker if you want to live a sugg-"

another snowball hit his face.

'FAKER IF YOU-"

snowball again to the face

"THAT'S IT YOUR ASS IS MINE FAKER"

sonic ran off screaming like a girl with shadow hot on his trail sonic waved his arms and screeched in a high pitched girl voice"KNUCKLES,TAILS RUUUUUNNN!!"

tails and knuckles looked at each other then saw an angry shadow they screamed like girls and ran off all three boys out ran him and were panting hiding behind a tree.

"damn(pant)sonic want did you do"knuckles panted

"I threw snowballs at his face he wanted to know how to play"sonic shakily whispered

"I don't want to die"tails whined

Sonic stood up"no tails nobody gonna die were gonna fight and were gonna win"sonic waved for them to fallow"come on we got a fort to build"

as Shadow was walking he sighed when he finds sonic he was going to beat him to a pulp"oh faker come out were ever you are"

suddenly a snowball hit his back shadow whirled around but saw nobody slowly shadow picked up a clump of snow and rolled it into a ball and then spotted a flash of orange Shadow slowly crept up to the orange fox and tapped him on the shoulder.

Tails slowly turned around"S-Shadow"

shadow smiled evilly"you hit me with a snowball"

"no,no they put me up to it"

shadow tilted his head still with an evil smile"really"

the fox was sweating"y-yes"

"you still hit me"

tails eye's widened

sonic and knuckles were sitting in a tree when they heard a shrill girly scream,both males gulp and whispered at the same time"he got Tails"

after shadow was done teaching Tails a lesson and was looking for the blue idiot and soon spotted a snow fort that was at least 10 feet tall shadow smirked and took out a red chaos emerald and said his two famous words"CHAOS CONTROL"

Sonic and knuckles never noticed the blue light behind them and were still looking out for shadow.

"ooh boys"Shadow said

Knuckles and sonic froze and slowly turned around and shrieked like girls suddenly started to whip snowballs at him,Shadow dodge most of them and was getting angrier by the second,soon Sonic and knuckles were out of ammo looked up at shadow who had a red glow around his body shadow smiled.

"CHAOS BLAST"

an explosion was heard and girly screaming,later that day Shadow headed back home and sat by his wife who was still watching t.v

"so how'd it go"she asked

shadow shook his head smiling"I won"

At station square hospital sonic,tails,and Knuckles were in hospital beds with cast and badges wrapped around them.

"dammit sonic you had to piss him off"knuckles yelled

"yea I thought I was going to die"tails cried

"well sorry...theres gotta be something we can beat him"sonic yelled out

"well his got you beat with size"knuckles mumbled

"SHUT-UP KNUCKLES"sonic shouted with anger

tails sighed this was going to be a looong three weeks in the hospital.

read and review now this is were i want you the viewers help with what should they challenge shadow to!!!comment your ideas!!


	6. Chapter 6

well here's chapter 6 ENJOY

Three weeks had past and Knuckles,sonic, and tails had gotten out of the hospital they walked outside sonic ran off Knuckles and tails stood there with their head tilted and shrugged.

"where do you think hes going"tails asked

"probably to go harass shadow again"knuckles shook his head and added"idiot"

As sonic was running he bumped into something black and red.

"watch it faker"shadow growled

"awww shadow i thought you'd miss me"sonic said hugging onto him

Shadow grabbed sonic arm and threw the blue hedgehog behind him and walked off,as Shadow was walking he heard footsteps behind when shadow turned was right behind was sonic him smiling.

"UGH faker what do you want"

Sonic just stood there smiling which piss shadow off even more growled and took off running,soon he ended up in the park as he walked around he got the feeling someone was watching him,turning around he came face to face with sonic.

"AHHH STOP FALLOWING MEE"shadow yelled as he pulled at his ears and ran off,as shadow was running he thought'_I gotta hide somewhere"_shadow ran home as fast as he could,Amy was busy in the kitchen her belly had gotten bigger making it harder for her to bend over,she was making pasta for lunch when she heard a loud slam and saw shadow panting.

"what happened to you'she asked worriedly

"no(pant)time to talk"shadow panted out as he blocked the door with the couch,Amy sweat-dropped and starred at him awkwardly.

"what are you doing?"she asked watching him place objects in front of the door

"hes after me"shadow whippers

"who"

"SONIC hes been fallowing me all morning it's been scaring the crap out of me"

"oh"

Shadow then ran around the house and shut all the windows and locked them then pulled the shades closed.

"there there's no chance the faker can get through thi-"shadow soon was cut off

"hi shadow"

shadow stopped his eyes wide he could hear his own heartbeat as he slowly turned around he was once agian face to face with sonic the hedgehog,shadows eye twitched.

"AHHH THAT IS IT FAKER I HAD IT WITH THIS STUPID GAME"

Downstairs Amy was finishing the pasta till she heard beating noises up stairs and sonic begging for mercy and telling shadow it was just a joke a harmless game.

Amy sighed shaking her head and looked down at her belly saying"you better not turn out like your father"

Soon shadow came back down stairs dragging a beaten sonic and through him outside and locked the door and headed to the kitchen and sat down rubbing his temples with two fingers.

"i don't get it why do they always bug me when I'm trying to relax"

"they don't all the time"

"yes they do"

Amy rolled her eyes"like how"she asked

"well.."

_Flashbacks_

_Shadow was sitting at the park drinking hot coca it was the beginning of winter,shadow was just calmly sitting there reading a book when suddenly a snowball hit his face making him drop his hot coca and book he growled Turing around and then saw knuckles,tails and sonic running away._

* * *

_it was the begging of April and shadow was heading out for a walk it was starting to get hot as he was walking sonic ran past kicking up dust that seconds later when it cleared Shadow was covered with it shadow clenched his teeth and fist growling like a beast sonic stopped and noticed his friend._

_"hey shadow dirt looks good on you" after saying that sonic ran off._

_shadow just growled._

* * *

_End flashbacks_

_**"**_oh"was all Amy said

"yea"shadow mumbled and got upt o get a drink,Amy kinda gulped.

"hey shadow"

"yea babe"shadow said without looking at her because he was busy getting drink

"don't get mad"

shadow nodded taking a drink of Pepsi

"I invited sonic,knuckles and tails for dinner"

shadow spit out the Pepsi and looked at her wide eyed

"what!"

read and review please


End file.
